


All back together... Almost

by kitty2k3



Series: Dreams won't come true [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, Multi, Septiplier AWAY!, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3





	

It was dark by the time we had got back home. Mark had gone to his room almost straight away to have a shower then go to bed, he probably hadn’t slept whilst he was in the cave or at least not very well. Jack had gone off with Anti to get one of the spare rooms set up so Anti wouldn’t have to share a room with anyone. It was good to see Jack smiling again, even though he was with Anti which almost never happened. I had gone to bed a couple hours after Mark. It would’ve been sooner than that, but Jack had forced me to eat something considering I hadn’t eaten anything for over twenty-four hours.  
I ended up waking up around three in the morning the next day. I had left my room to see if anyone else was awake. I wasn’t the only one awake Mark was sat on the couch quietly watching cartoons on the TV, Jack was sat asleep next to him.  
Mark turned around and saw me. ‘’You’re up early.’’  
‘’I went to bed early.’’  
Mark nodded. ‘’Yeah, I know Jack told me.’’  
Mark looked a lot paler than normal. He was probably ill, he had been sat out in the cold for two days. ‘’You okay Mark?’’ I sat down in the chair that I had been had cuffed in yesterday.  
Mark looked across to me, ‘’Apart from the fact that I’m pretty sure I’m ill, yeah, I’m fine.’’  
‘’You kinda deserve it for not letting any of us know what was going on. Jack was freakin out when he told me you were missing.’’  
Mark looked down at Jack. ‘’Yeah, I know he told me that too.’’  
‘’Is there anything he didn’t tell you?’’  
Mark shook his head.  
‘’So, he told you what happened with Caitlin then?’’  
Mark looked up at me. ‘’Yeah, sorry.’’  
I didn’t blame Jack for telling him. I mean she did end up giving Jack a black eye and a giant cut on his hand. And with Mark being the main one looking after me as Bri isn’t here, he does technically have to be told about it. 

I had fallen asleep at some point after then, as I woke up at around eight in the morning in my room. I guess that Mark had probably brought me in here a short time after I fell asleep. I had no way of telling if anyone was awake at this point… not until I left my room anyway. 

When I did eventually leave my room, I found Anti sat on the floor next to my door. He looked upset and probably really regretting not going to look for Dark after we left the cave yesterday.  
‘’You could have gone to look for him.’’  
Anti looked up at me. ‘’I know, but I’d just end up getting lost. I don’t know my way around here.’’  
This was a point that I had never thought of before. Anti was never allowed to go around on his own like I wasn’t so there would be no way he knew how to get around or get back here. Chances were that Dark was still at Marks place, though, either not knowing that Mark had left or not really caring that he’d left. ‘’We can go Marks if you want before everyone else gets up to see if he’s there.’’ I knew Mark wouldn’t want me to, but Anti seemed to be as upset with not knowing where Dark was, as Jack not knowing where Mark was.  
Anti stood up. ‘’Yeah, okay… You know where it is right?’’  
‘’Of course, I know where it is, I’ve had to go there quite a few times.’’ By quite a few times I had meant almost every week, as Mark would have me come over so he had someone to play video games with. Most the time we had ended up playing a game I was too young to play, but Bri didn’t care and Mark didn’t care so I definitely didn’t care.  
‘’You are aware that Mark won’t let you go.’’  
I looked behind me to see Jack standing outside his door. I hadn’t noticed him there before so maybe he had just come out after hearing us talking. ‘’Mark doesn’t know and that’s the way it’s gonna stay.’’  
‘’I don’t have to tell him for him to find out, you know that. Not as if I would tell him anyway, as we need to know where Dark is and what he’s doing.’’ Jack said quietly.  
Anti looked at Jack. ‘’So, you're just gonna let us go?’’  
‘’Yeah, I’ll just tell Mark you’ve gone to find Dark. He won’t question it and it won’t be a lie.’’


End file.
